Versatility & Adaptation
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Still the same story, no question there, just changed the slot into a story that was dropped by me. My very first Bleach/Naruto crossover; this is the second attempt.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue..._

He couldn't understand how this could have happened.

As he stared at the body lying motionless and lifeless in front of him, as his azure eyes stared at the fist-sized hole spurting out blood around the chest of the body in laid in heap, the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki couldn't understand just how he had_ died. _He had an awesome healing power; Kurama's being present in him made him into an awesome tank. He was supposed to be indestructible – and said indestructibility was a factor of which he was counting on, when he was reaching for his dream of being the 7th Hokage.

It was one of the few reasons for his bravado – He normally put up a front of bold confidence in front of his numerous enemies because he knew what it was his body was very capable of enduring – as he _knew_ the limit of his endurance!

If it wasn't for the individual claiming to be a Shinigami appearing and telling him that he was dead, he would still be in disbelief (even if the sheer fact of this entire situation was staring at him right in the face) because Naruto Uzumaki personally knew one thing more than most: his own level stubbornness compared to the level of the others around him…

Naruto knew just how stubborn he was.

As he looked down at the chain sprouting from his chest, while his physical body finally succumbed to the poison of the **_Amateratsu Flames_**, Naruto was starting to feel just how… _off_ his body was now compared to before, and as he noted this, clenching and unclenching his fingers, he couldn't understand how he'd missed this before, when by all accounts, his body feeling weird should've been the first thing to point out that something was undoubtedly wrong.

There was that, and the fact that Kurama's been _disturbingly silent_ for some time now...

_'Not that I blame the fox.' _Naruto inwardly mused. _'Fighting off the poison of the Amateratsu Flames after shutting off my pain receptors so that my focus on the fight wouldn't waver is a difficult task.'_

He'd no idea Sasuke could manipulate the Amateratsu Flames to such a Master Level degree – though as he thought about it, a lot could happen in two years, and as he seemed to recall, that's how long it's been since he's gained ownership of his _Six Path Sage Mode_ – and it was of course believable that Sasuke would never really remain idle after the war - especially since the Uchiha chose to not stay in the village after said war, despite all the convincing and everything from him, Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto's hands tightened into a fist.

_'We should have been firmer in our stance.' _He thought. _'Or maybe… if I'd have just let the other villages punish Sasuke for his Crimes, none of _this _would have happened in the first place.'_

Then all of a sudden, Naruto froze, as he felt himself encased in an unknown presence which sent chilling shivers crawling and climbing up and down his spine.

_:-You don't actually believe that do you, Naruto?-:_

The blonde blinked in at that.

_'Who the hell said that?'_ He mentally demanded, not really knew to the world of mental communication. _'And what the hell have you done to Kurama?'_

_:-I would like to give you more details, however now is not the time for me to reveal myself to you.-: _the unknown male voice had responded. _:-And as for my younger brother, he's asleep at the moment, as I assume he's going to be for quite some time; after all managing your body like that was quite tasking don't you think?-:_

And with that, the presence which gave him the choking feeling from earlier had faded - as if it were never there in the first place to begin with - and Naruto himself didn't even have the time to speculate on what just happened, because he suddenly started to feel something... _off _with his chest, and when he had looked down, he was taken aback to see that the chain sprouting out of him had started to slowly reduce.

"What the-"

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to notice that."

Naruto snapped his attention to the one who spoke, the individual claiming himself to be a _Death God_.

"That's been going on for some time now, and what it means is that you're slowly losing your heart, and eventually will become a monster if nothing is done to stop it from happening." The Death God explained, and seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, the Shinigami proceeded to explain what he had knew about Hollows, Soul Society (by extension) and of course, the Soul King himself, and as Naruto listened to the Shinigami's explanation, a look of naught but comprehension and resolve wormed on his face as he no doubt started to see things clearly…

But still… "What about Sasuke?" Naruto'd asked. "The damage from my Oodama Rasenshuriken took his life as the damage from his Amateratsu Enhanced Chidori took mine, so I know his spirit is roaming about somewhere. What's going to happen to him?"

The Death God chose to reply with: "Kid, as far as I know, I'm the first Shinigami to arrive at this realm – just as you're the first Plus Soul any of us Shinigami have encountered in this Realm." He pulled out his blade from his sheath and turned the face of the south end of the grip towards the blonde, just as it had started to glow blue. "Which means you're my priority top priority."

And with that, he poked the flat end of his sword on Naruto's forehead, before the blonde had any chance to speak, and following said action Naruto's form started to disintegrate as it turned into Spirit Particles...

_End. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a chapter. It's just a short note and a summary of some events to make some things clear. This story starts nearly two years following the Shinobi war which means at the time Naruto died, Kurama had his two halves sealed inside him and still had access to his sage powers. He also had access to Hashirama's cells which also means that the effects of his healing factor is doubled, but the same could be said for Sasuke as well, and like Naruto said a lot of can happen in two years.

What's stopping each Shinobi from mastering their Six Paths power? Nothing.

The slight difference in this universe from Cannon however, is that Sasuke never really let his loss go, and with the inclusion of Hashirama's cells into his, his power had improved to new lengths, and he wasn't afraid of that power. as he gained Rinnegan in both eyes but one eye could further transform into the Rinnesharingan... he didn't like that and decided to divide the power half and half to each eyes, so now he has/had EMS, Rinnegan, and then Rinnesharingan in both eyes.

What did you think he was going to do after mastering his power?

No, really, what did you think this Version of Sasuke was going to do?

That's what lead to his fight with Naruto just before the Last Movie took place. And with Naruto no longer around, who's gonna protect Konoha and the Elemental Nations from Tonrei and his plans?

Looks like Pure land is gonna get quite the few residents now isn't it?

Why now the Shinigami chose to appear was that Naruto died with the Reaper Death Seal on his stomach. That seal automatically put Naruto within the Shinigami's grasp and the Shinigami in question is the Soul King. the Shinigami that appeared the night of Naruto's sealing was just a fragment of the Soul Kings soul within Naruto's realm just as he has other fragments of himself within other realms, fragments that grew into seperate identities but still represented the same concept, Death.

With Naruto's death, the Shinigami can now arrive and leave from Naruto's realm and the pure land as much as they please.

Hope that answered some questions.

Again, sorry for this not being an actual chapter.


End file.
